bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
G-Ganorada (Episode)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Ji_Ganoreda.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 21 |last = King Harou |next = Bakuthron DX! }} is the 21st episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on August 25, 2012. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, Rise Dragaon rages forward the Gate Card where G-Ganorada stands. Slowly but surely, Dragaon drives G-Ganorada right to the very edge. Dragaon was successful in the Critical K.O. attempt because Raichi confirmed that G-Ganorada's base magnet was driven out of the Gate Card with but a few millimeters to spare. Tatsuma cheers while Harubaru felt flattered to have won a round against his Big Bro Harou. Harou acknowledges Harubaru's improvement in skill. The following round, Harou stands G-Ganorada an Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using BakuTech Rise Shoot Special Technique. The same result happened and Harubaru captures another Gate Card. As Tatsuma declared that it is "Last One" for Harubaru; Master Jyou acknowledges that Harubaru may have the skill equal to that of King Harou. In the next round, Harou's bright smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. He shot G-Ganorada using BakuTech Bending Shoot. With its sheer strength, G-Ganorada ricochet around the field but it stopped a centimeter away from the Gate Card and failed to stand much to the surprise of everyone. Still, they beheld the strength of Harou's shooting technique. Harubaru takes his turn and stands Rise Dragaon in the Gate Card. Harou concentrates for a bit then uses his Special Shooting Technique again. It was more powerful and at the same time accurate so it knocked not only Rise Dragaon out of the Gate Card but also to Harubaru who was driven against the wall. Harubaru was badly injured by this but he insisted on continuing to brawl. Master Jyou beholds Harou's strength. With a badly injured hand, Harubaru hastily takes his turn and fails to stand. In response, Harou declares that he will use his strongest defense. He shoots G-Ganorada which stood right at the edge of the Gate Card. Harou called it the Wall of the Gods, BakuTech God Wall. Behind G-Ganorada stood an aura of one of its Moster Modes, a Golden Gate sculptured with phoenixes aside, which baffled Harubaru. Harou taunts Harubaru to use all that he got to break through the God Wall. Harubaru felt extremely nervous as if driven to the darkness with this challenge but snaps out of it when Raichi encouraged him that its time to give it his all and show their Big Bro Harou on how far he got stronger. Master Jyou noticed Harubaru's new stance. Harubaru takes his turn with renewed vigor, shooting Rise Dragaon using Bending Shoot which is powerful enough to slowly but surely drive G-Ganorada out of the Gate Card and inflict Critical K.O. for the third time. Harubaru still could not belive that he defeated his Big Bro Harou. Harou pats Harubaru's head as he complimented the latter. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Harubaru's Sechs Tavanel. Therein, one Metal Cross part emerged on Tavanel's left wing. Master Jyou explained that it's called "Fire Metal Cross." This is because Harubaru defeated a Legendary Brawler. Harou wished Harubaru good luck and Harubaru promised his big bro that he will keep on improving. The episode ends with the Fire Metal Cross giving out its magnificent sheen. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode vs Harou Kido (This is a conclusion of the previous episode's brawl.) Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using BakuTech Rise Shoot and inflicts Critical K.O. on G-Ganorada Harou shoots and stands G-Ganorada Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using BakuTech Rise Shoot Rise Dragaon inflicts Critical K.O. on G-Ganorada Harou shoots G-Ganorada using BakuTech Bending Shoot but failed to stand Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon Harou shoots G-Ganorada using BakuTech Bending Shoot and inflicts Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon but fails to stand Harou shoots and stands G-Ganorada Harou uses BakuTech God Wall Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using Bending Shoot and inflicts Critical K.O. on G-Ganorada 'Harubaru Wins. ' Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Jyou * Harou Kido BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Pyrus G-Ganorada * Haos Sechs Tavanel Trivia *This episode was adapted from Surpass the King! Harubaru!!. *This is the first episode in BakuTech which featured Bakugan's Monster Mode. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes